Uncanny Valley
Uncanny Valley is a Drama/Comedy story written by Darren Gelsi. 13 Episodes have currently been released. Summary Anna is a young robot, chasing her dream. But it's a glitchy world out there, and finding her place will be hard. Plot Episode 1 The first episode begins with a sign welcoming you to Uncanny Valley. It then goes on to tell you that the protagonist is a female robot who has been operational for 207 days, and who has wanted to be an actress from the age of .002 seconds. Right now, she has no friends and no enemies. The screen cuts to the waiting room at the Star-Radar Talent Agency—the place where the story begins. Two redheads—a guy and a girl—walk onto the screen; Kip, the guy, then tells the girl that the way she snarled at a guy was so mind-blowing, he truly believed she was disgusted. Sandrine, the girl, then snaps at Kip, saying that he wasn't even paying attention, to which he responds by saying that he took notes on all eight of her takes. The girl, frustrated, claims that just because someone's watching you doesn't mean they're paying attention—"There's a difference." Kip says that he thought he was paying attention since his eyes were wide open, and that Sandrine was amazing and would get the part she wanted for sure. Once again, the girl snaps at him, this time saying that it's not all about him. The camera pans away from them, and another bubble explains that they are both human...and not the heroes of the story. Then the bubble says that "She is over here --->", with the arrow pointing to another girl: Anna. Anna beeps for a few seconds, causing another girl—Nina—to ask her what she's singing. The robot quickly lies that she was just making beeping sounds; she does that when she gets nervous or tired. "Right now I think I'm a bit of both," she says to Nina, who says that it's okay. After all, she reveals, when she gets bored, she starts playing the drums with her pen. "I guess we could start a band," she jokes. Anna laughs, saying that it could work if the auditions were a failure. Nina asks Anna if she was trying out for the part of an upset girlfriend, to which Anna responds by saying that it would be the third she's trying out for this month alone. "Maybe I'm not angry enough..." she tells Nina, who responds by pointing at Sandrine and Kip. The camera pans to the two redheads arguing about how, maybe if Kip was more supportive, Sandrine wouldn't need to say anything about the auditions. "The whole thing is just outrageous! Atrocious! Asinine! Do you even know what that means?" The camera then pans back to Anna and Nina, the former of the two very surprised. The latter asks Anna if she knows who Sandrine is; Anna responds by saying that she's never seen her before. Nina says that the girl is Sandrine Bailey, the cousin of thriller movie star Kyle Bailey. Anna, now feeling a bit hopeless, says that it looks like Sandrine already got the part; Nina tells her that, honestly, it might be a good thing. Nina finally introduces herself to Anna, though Anna doesn't get to say her name herself because Kip calls her for auditions at that moment. As she is walking to the set, she bumps into Sandrine accidentally, who sarcastically excuses her. Anna now has a choice: say something, or ignore her. You get to choose: Characters Protagonists * Anna Ines - The main robotic protagonist of the story. Antagonists * Sandrine Bailey - Anna's first enemy. Category:Stories Category:Drama Category:Comedy